ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88's Adventures Of Transformers (2007)
IG-88's Adventures Of Transformers (2007) is the 1st installment of the IG-88 / Transformers Trilogy to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It will be released in the near future. It takes place immediately after the events of IG-88's Adventures Of Dark Phoenix. Plot Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, narrates the collapse of the Transformers' home world, Cybertron. It was rendered uninhabitable by war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Led by Megatron, the Decepticons are searching for the AllSpark so they could use it to take over the universe. The Autobots want to find the AllSpark so they can use it to rebuild Cybertron and end the war. Megatron managed to locate the AllSpark on Earth, but crash-landed in the Arctic Circle and froze in the ice. After stumbling upon his frozen body in 1897, explorer Captain Archibald Witwicky accidentally activated Megatron's navigational system and his eyeglasses were imprinted with the coordinates of the AllSpark's location, an incident that left him blind and mentally unstable. Sector 7, a secret government organization created by President Herbert Hoover, discovered the AllSpark in the Colorado River and built the Hoover Dam around it to mask its energy emissions. The still-frozen Megatron was moved into this facility and was used to advance human technology through reverse engineering. In the present day, Count Jiblo, his army (with Hank McCoy, who has betrayed the heroes in IG-88’s Adventures Of Dark Phoenix to join with Jiblo, now with them), and the Decepticon known as Blackout attack a U.S. military base in Qatar in order to find the location of Megatron and the AllSpark. Blackout tries to hack into the files of the computer base but is stopped when the base commander cuts the computer hard lines. Captain William Lennox and his team manage to escape from the base and search for help. Back in the United States, Captain Witwicky's descendant Sam Witwicky buys his first car, which turns out to be the Autobot scout Bumblebee, who tries to help him woo his crush Mikaela Banes. Later, Sam catches a glimpse of Bumblebee's true form when he signals the other Autobots, catching the attention of The 88 Squad and Team Mitzuki, who are currently coming up with a plan to defeat Count Jiblo following the events of IG-88’s Adventures Of Dark Phoenix. On Air Force One, The TGWTG Squad and another Decepticon named Frenzy infiltrate the plane and try to hack into the network again, only this time is more successful until they are stopped by the U.S. intelligence operatives before they can retrieve the file information. They are then picked up by Frenzy’s partner Barricade, and they pursue Sam after discovering he has the glasses with the AllSpark's coordinates. Witwicky is rescued by The 88 Squad, Team Mitzuki, and Bumblebee, and Mikaela also learns of the Transformers' existence. Bumblebee fights Barricade and manages to subdue him while The 88 Squad & Team Mitzuki fight off The TGWTG Squad, who escape after Sam and Mikaela decapitate Frenzy. However, Frenzy survives the decapitation and disguises himself as Mikaela's phone. Meanwhile, McCoy, Zeldris, and Scorponok, who were sent by Count Jiblo and Blackout, fight Captain Lennox and his team, killing Donnelly. and injuring Figueroa. During the battle, the villains are forced to retreat when they are attacked by The Reservoir Bots and the U.S. Air Force. The Reservoir Bots and Lennox & his team then return to the United States and report their findings on the Decepticons to the Pentagon. Meanwhile, Jiblo interrogates Xavier and Magneto over the AllSpark’s whereabouts, while also continuing to torture the other captured X-Men. While looking through info, he is confronted by Necrafa and The Undertaker, who offer The Horde Of Darkness’s services to Jiblo & his army, so that they have more men to search for the AllSpark. Jiblo accepts after becoming interested with their offer. Sam, Mikaela, Team Mitzuki, and The 88 Squad soon meet Optimus Prime and his other Autobot partners Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet. They explain their origins to the heroes and insist on the urgency to get to the AllSpark first before Jiblo, his army, and the Decepticons, knowing that they plan to use it to turn all of Earth's technologies into a new army of Decepticons and render humans extinct. The Reservoir Bots later arrive and tell The 88 Squad and Team Mitzuki that they need to talk. The Autobots, The 88 Squad, Team Mitzuki, and The Reservoir Bots bring the two humans back to Sam's house to find the glasses, and the Autobots nearly reveal their existence to Sam's parents by accident. During this, The Reservoir Bots tell The 88 Squad and Team Mitzuki that the Decepticons are their sworn arch-nemesis, and that they’ve been going universe-to-universe trying to find and end their existence. They also bring up the AllSpark and why they have to get to it first. However, Sector 7 agent Seymour Simmons and his team find Sam and take his family away to a classified location after learning Sam came into contact with the Autobots. The 88 Squad, Team Mitzuki, The Reservoir Bots, Optimus (who is revealed to be Emerl’s father), and the Autobots try to rescue Witwicky and Banes, however they fail when The Horde Of Darkness and Jiblo’s Army intervenes. The 88 Squad, Team Mitzuki, The Reservoir Bots, and The Autobots manage to hold them off causing them to escape, but Bumblebee ends up getting captured by Sector 7 along with Witwicky and Banes. The 88 Squad, Team Mitzuki, The Reservoir Bots, and The Autobots, however, retrieve the glasses and use them to find the AllSpark's location so they can destroy it before the Decepticons, Jiblo, and The Horde Of Darkness use it. Sam and Mikaela are taken to Hoover Dam, along with Maggie Madsen and Glen Whitmann, two hackers who were captured by the Federal Bureau of Investigation for trying to decipher the information Frenzy and The TGWTG Squad stole while working in the Pentagon. Little do they know that Count Jiblo & his army have followed them, and disguise themselves as Sector 7 agents. However, they parked their ship in a place where The 88 Squad, The Reservoir Bots, Team Mitzuki, and The Autobots can see, and they free Xavier, Magneto, and the X-Men from captivity. Frenzy, who was transported to the dam while in disguise, finds the AllSpark and contacts The Horde Of Darkness and the other Decepticons, Starscream, Bonecrusher, Brawl, Barricade, and Blackout. The Horde Of Darkness and Starscream attack the dam, and the heroes fight off The Horde Of Darkness in the process, but Count Jiblo frees Megatron from his frozen prison, where he joins The Horde Of Darkness, Count Jiblo & his army, and his cohorts into pursuing The 88 Squad, The X-Men, Team Mitzuki, The Reservoir Bots, Sam, and the Autobots. Bumblebee shrinks the cube to a reasonable size so they can escape with it. They then arrive at Mission City, where a large battle ensues. Working together, The 88 Squad, The X-Men, Team Mitzuki, The Reservoir Bots, the Autobots, and the human soldiers defeat and kill Bonecrusher, Brawl, Blackout, and half of Count Jiblo’s army, while also fighting off The Horde Of Darkness and Count Jiblo & what’s left of his army. However, Bumblebee is crippled, Vivi is injured by McCoy, and Jazz is killed by Megatron. When Megatron and Jiblo begin to gain the upper hand in the fight, Optimus urges Sam to put the AllSpark in his chest, which will destroy them both. Instead, Witwicky inserts the cube into Megatron's chest, which kills him and destroys the AllSpark, forcing Count Jiblo, his army, and The Horde Of Darkness to escape. In the aftermath, the dead Transformer bodies are dumped into the Laurentian Abyss in the Atlantic Ocean to be hidden, the government orders the closure of Sector 7, and the Witwicky family is released from custody. Sam and Mikaela soon start a new relationship, The 88 Squad, Team Mitzuki, The X-Men, and The Reservoir Bots remain in the Mitzuki Universe due to The 88 Squads’, and The Reservoir Bots’ time warpers’ updates extending from 24 hours to until further notice (much to their dismay), and Optimus says that the Autobots' fates have given them a new home, Earth, and sends a message calling out all surviving Autobots to join them. In a mid-credits scene, Sam's parents are interviewed about their thoughts of recent alien activity, while Starscream escapes into space, presaging the events of the second movie. In a post-credit scene, Natalie Blackstone and Hannah Whitehouse interrogate Peter Maximoff, who is being held custody for entering their universe without permission. He then accidentally plays footage on the big screen of The 88 Squad in their universe, exposing their Universe Hopping to both of the cures. Enraged, Natalie calls Thaddeus Ross to the interrogation room. Ross, after seeing the footage, orders PreCure to arrest the Squad. Additional Characters TBA Trivia *It is revealed that Optimus Prime is Emerl's father. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-06-13 at 3.33.22 PM.png|Natalie enraged after finding out that The 88 Squad have been Universe Hopping (post-credit scene) Screen Shot 2020-01-03 at 12.29.15 PM.png|"Universe Hopping?" -An enraged Natalie after finding out that The 88 Squad have been Universe Hopping (post-credit scene) NatalieFist.gif|"Universe Hopping!?" -An enraged Natalie after finding out that The 88 Squad have been Universe Hopping (post-credit scene)